


Like The Finest Wine

by misty_chaos



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: Bite, CEO, Cute, Kinky?, Love, M/M, Romance, Top Jonathan, fight, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misty_chaos/pseuds/misty_chaos
Summary: Jonathan has been alive for way too long, and proves how being a vampire is not all fun and games. He believes he will never find true happiness as long as he's alive. Evan changes that.





	

Being alive for hundreds of years doesn't treat you well. I've been everywhere, seen everything the world has to offer–every single wonder fully explored. Everybody thinks that being immortal is the best thing that could ever happen, but I beg to differ. I get to watch as humans are born, live, grow old, and succumb to nature's way. There's no point in getting close to them if they are going to die, and trying to be buddy-buddy with others of my kind is suicide (we don't get along).

I was born as a monster, a beast that must feast on blood in order for survival.

I've already tried killing myself in more ways than one, and none seem to work. What's the point in living for nothing, if you even call this living? I don't want to sit around anymore and be bored out of my mind.

One of my only vampire friends that don't want to kill me, Brock, suggested that I try and find that special someone that can keep me company; to become a Creator (someone who changes a human into a vampire). I told him it was a load of bull because humans are selfish, cruel, and perhaps even more dangerous than vampires. They are always out to get each other.

The answer I got from my dear friend is that sometimes you don't choose who you feel for. Having experience with his husband Brian who was once human, Brock keeps stating that it was like they were destined mates. Soulmates? Yeah, right.  
~~~~~~~~~  
I take a simple stroll down the sidewalk in one of my best suits with a watermelon sucker between my lips. It's like what humans call teething, except for vampires. It helps curb my appetite and make sure I don't immediately jump all of the humans in the vicinity.

To humans, I'm a billionaire in the clothing industry and CEO to the most popular clothing brand to date, J. D. Enterprises. Obviously the J and D represent my current name, Jonathan Denis. My real name is Jonathan Rain, but for safety reasons, I don't use it (I don't need other vamps trying to kill me for what I've done in the past).

Another boring day on this planet, or at least that's what I initially thought until I catch a bunch of stupid humans causing a commotion outside of my office building. Are they trying to ruin my reputation?!

I swiftly approach the petty feud before locking eyes with your generic human slut. Her fake hair and face heavily covered in makeup make me want to gag at the plastic girl. She looks snotty though and royally pissed.

The two men confronting her seem more decent, maybe handsome even. One is considerably the tallest in the scuffle and wearing glasses to cover his icy blue eyes. The other also has glasses but is shorter with hazel eyes framed as well.

"How could you do that to Evan! He's done everything for you and then you go and break his heart!" Hazels eyes filled with anguish and rage, the one male continues his rant. "And then you cheat on him?! If you didn't feel anything anymore you should have straight up told him, you evil whore!"

Wow, I have to admire shortie's choice of words, he's really dishing it out. The taller male has a look that could kill directed to the skank. "When I find the guy you used to cheat on Evan, I'm going to cut off his balls and feed them to you if you ever come near Evan or any of us again." He states coldly and I didn't know a human could sound so terrifying.

Deciding that things could get ugly, I feel my eyes grow electric blue as I use my compulsion to send the girl away leaving the two males to wallow in anger.

"I feel bad for Evan." A voice suddenly chimes behind me and I almost choke on my sucker. Wait, can that kill me? Nope never mind, vampires don't need to breathe.

"Must you pull stunts like this Brock, and what the hell are you talking about?" I grouch and Brock lets out a quiet laugh as Brian joins us.  
"I know those guys, they're actually pretty decent for humans and I wouldn't mind allowing them to join us for eternity. It would definitely liven things up a little."  
"You can't just change people willy-nilly Brock, you of all people know that the Creator-Newborn bond is strong and can easily misplace affection." Brian scolds.  
"T'is true, but have you not noticed that those two are already bonded? Their love bond can easily over-power the Creator bond, especially since they're soulmates."

There he goes with the whole soulmate thing again. Honestly despite being the wisest of us I have to question what goes on inside that head of his.

"Why don't you go and comfort Evan, he's in the park right now in a mess. Trust me, I've known him for a while since I make the effort, and Evan Fong is your kind of guy, Jon." Brock stirs me from my thoughts.  
"W-what, I don't know the dude! How am I supposed to be of any help?!" I sputter incredulously and he simply nudges me forward. "I don't even know what he looks like!"  
"Trust me, you'll know him when you see him." Brock simply smirks before heading to the distraught pair from the fight.  
~~~~~~~~  
I guess Brock has finally lost it, Brian should be worried.

The park is quiet for a Monday afternoon to my surprise, although since it's late afternoon, the sun has started setting. I toss my finished sucker stick in the garbage as I tour the secluded park in vain. This is dumb.

Shaking my head at my insanity, I decide to leave when the scent of something absolutely wonderful fills my senses. It's like milk and honey mixed with a hint of vanilla, and I know it's human because the blood that accompanies the mouth-watering scent is like the finest wine I've ever come across. The combination is heavenly. Where, where is it coming from?!

I desperately search for it until it's so strong I'm getting dizzy and I feel my fangs aching to drop from my gums.

My eyes narrow in to a quivering figure on one of the rickety park benches. When I approach him his silent sobs become more prominent and they break my heart. Nothing has ever made me feel anything so warm, and I want to touch that warmth so I stop in front of his downcast face and rest a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Sparks flood my whole body and warmth seers through my core so intensely I almost retract myself.

Oh and when the man looks up my vision is filled with tan skin, delicate Asian features and almond eyes filled with milk chocolate irises and unshed tears. His bottom lip quivers slightly and shed tears stain his high cheekbones. Raven hair in a dishevelled faux-hawk.

"C-can I help you?" He struggles to speak with a hoarse voice but it's like being wrapped in silk. I can't help staying away so I embrace him to my surprise and allow his warmth to make me feel even the slightest bit human. He stiffens before allowing himself to melt into my arms to my joy.

"Are you Evan Fong?" I whisper feeling like I could easily break this man and feel him nod on my shoulder where his chin rests.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" He seems a little calmer as he questions me curiously.  
"I'm friends with Brock and Brian, they told me where to find you. I saw a fight going on with two friends of yours and that, that horrible woman." I end up growling out the last bit and feel Evan shiver, hopefully not from fear.

"Oh. That would've been Tyler and Craig. Tyler being super tall, and Craig being pretty short?" He sadly inquires, and I nod.  
"Yeah, they were causing a commotion outside of my office." I chuckle lightly.

Realizing that we were still in an embrace, Evan sadly pulls back. "Office?" He scans my attire briefly before his chocolate eyes widen. Cute. "You wouldn't happen to be the CEO would you?"  
"Yep, that's me." I don't even know how he immediately knew about that.

"Brock was telling me about you. He said you were a really great guy despite being a little intimidating." Of course he did, why do I think he set us up?  
"That sounds like Brock." I smile softly and a slow grin appears on his face. Oh my heart! I need him now, before I go nuts!  
"Well I like you, you're pretty awesome to be a billionaire at such a young age."

We continued like that, talking about everything and nothing. The way I'm drawn to Evan Fong is ridiculous and I'm trying so hard not to bite and claim him. We both like to fool around with video games, and despite being much, much younger than me, Evan still finds a way to hit the right marks and tease me relentlessly.

"Thanks so much for cheering me up, you have no idea how much I needed it." Evan says gratefully as he stares at the stars dotting the night sky.  
"Don't worry about it, besides, you have no idea how much I enjoy your smile." I grin at him. So close, so close to taking him right here.

"Hey Evan, how much did Brock tell you about himself and Brian?" I push, wanting to claim what's mine right now. I already can't live without Evan, period.  
"What do you mean? Although Brock is extremely wise, he said something about him and Brian being soulmates. I think the thought is kind of cute, I guess." He inquires wistfully.

I can't anymore... I jump from my spot beside Evan to pin the buff Asian under me.  
"J-Jonathan?!" He squeaks and squirms in my hold as I lean down to take a drawl of his intoxicating scent and hear the blood rushing through the pulse in his neck.

"My real name is Jonathan Rain. And I'm a lot older than you think, around 500 years old to be exact. Brock and Brian are also about as old as me." I whisper in his neck and he sharply draws in a breath.  
"W-what do you mean? Let me go, please." He pleads as he continues struggling but it's no use, you can't overpower a vampire.

"I honestly thought Brock was joking about soulmates, but meeting you has proven that idea. I need you more than you know, and for the first time in my whole miserable life, I've found something to live for." I lick along his jugular vein.  
"Sweet, sweet Evan." I mutter under my breath. My inner vampire is taking control as my fangs show themselves and my eyes become electric blue.

When I pull up to take in Evan's expression, I expect fear or horror, but instead it's pure wonder and curiosity.  
"You're a vampire." He states in revelation and I give him a toothy vampire smile.  
"Right you are. I'm a monster that feeds off of blood to survive. I've lived for longer than I can remember and nothing has ever made me feel more alive than you."  
"You're not a monster. Monsters don't comfort people." Evan scolds and I shake my head.  
""I comforted you because I felt the pull towards you. I'm heartless, trust me."

Evan continues to shake his head in denial and I roll my eyes before huffing through my fangs. Suddenly one of his hands are free and it wraps around the nape of my neck before the man is pulling me up for a passionate kiss. Our tongues mingle and I feel his tongue rub up against my sensitive fangs before purposefully pricking it causing his blood to fill my mouth. I moan wantonly as I take the appendage and suck on it to get a better taste of bliss.

When we finally part it's only because Evan requires oxygen and saliva and blood connects our lips. My desire has reached new heights and I can't take it anymore. I flatten Evan under me breathing heavily.  
"I don't care what you think anymore. I'm taking your human life whether you like it or not. I can't live without you anymore and I won't let you die on me." I demand and lick the beautiful skin on his neck where I want to bite him.

"Will it hurt?" He nervously intakes air and I smile against his neck.  
"Only for a bit, then you won't be able to tell up from down when I give you my blood. Just like your blood is my drug, mine is yours. Being bit acts sort of like an aphrodisiac though just letting you know." I smirk mischievously and I know he feels it.

"Wait, excuse me?!" He protests but I sink my fangs into his heated flesh pulling out a beautiful choked moan from him. That finest wine taste sets my body on fire as it moves down my throat like warm silk. So delicious. I moan happily as I have my fill before drawing back and licking the wound to seal my mark.

When I pull up, I'm giving the gorgeous sight of a panting and flushed Evan trying desperately to reach for me with weak limbs. He whimpers brokenly when I'm out of reach so I reach down to peck his lips.  
"Sshh love, be patient."

I bite into my wrist and let my blood flow into my mouth before bending down and pressing my lips to his. I open them and let his tongue lap every last drop from my mouth. It's filthy and I absolutely love it.

We stop kissing when my blood takes over his system and knocks him out. I wonder what kind of eyes he will have as a vampire? Blazing amber, or maybe honey? No, gold, definitely gold.

I fidget with anticipation as I sit on the bench with Evan's head cradled on my lap and me running my fingers through his soft and silky hair.

"That was quick." Brock appears with a shit-eating grin while Brian trails behind him with a spark in his red eyes.  
"Yeah yeah you scheming little thing." I grumble with a small lopsided grin as I look down at my baby. Brock's eyes change from brown to bright green and his fangs glisten in the sunrise.  
"I took care of Tyler and Craig as well. Seems I was spot on once again." He gloats and I snort before turning my attention back to the beautiful creature I have acquired.

I can sense my love's awakening so I shoo off the two vampires and continue to watch Evan's face. His nose scrunches up cutely and his eye lids flutter before they open to reveal brilliant gold irises. I was right, gold definitely suits him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit longer than I expected, but I had fun writing it nonetheless. Enjoy :)  
> ~misty_chaos


End file.
